190z
|related = Michelli Roadster |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = z190 |handlingname = Z190 |textlabelname = Z190 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 10 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin 190z is a classic sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update, released on February 20th, 2018, during the GTA Online Bonuses event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The 190z is a dual combination of the and . The side profile and front fascia takes influences from the Nissan; the roof, greenhouse, and rear fascia are derived from the Toyota. The wood grain interior is also derived from the Toyota. The tail lights, as well as the rear bumper, seem to be borrowed from the . The 190z is distinguished by its sleek and simplistic bodywork, with a hood that opens forward and two small hatches on the sides. The car features a wood grain interior similar to the one found in the Rapid GT Classic, but the steering wheel features the appropriate Karin logo on it. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The acceleration and top speed are below average for its class, even when improved with upgrades. However, the vehicle handles great, and is capable of making tight turns and maintaining powerslides with minimal effort. This makes it a great vehicle for beginner drivers. In addition, the suspension travel helps it traverse rough roads without loss of control. Power is delivered to the rear wheels, although the strong grip means the vehicle has little risk of spinning out from high-torque, even off-road. GTA Online Overview Inline-6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = 190z-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' 190z-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Advertisement. Z190-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The 190z on Legendary Motorsport. 190z-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The 190z on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. 190Z-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The 190z on Rockstar Games Social Club. 190Z-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The 190z on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in Repo - Do You Even Lift?, where it needs to be airlifted by a Cargobob and delivered to the top of a multistorey car park in Pillbox Hill. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $900,000. Trivia General *In the game's files, the 190z is known as the "Z190", which is an homage to the Nissan's "Z" series. It is likely named backwards, as vehicle model file names do not begin with numbers. A similar case applies to the 811 and 9F. *With the correct modifications, one can modify the car to resemble Akio Asakura's Devil Z from the anime and manga series, Wangan Midnight ''(and its arcade game, ''Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune). *The default radio station for the 190z is WorldWide FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite only having two doors, the player can open the side panels (listed as the rear left/right doors) via the Interaction Menu. **These side panels (or "wing hatches") are derived from the Toyota 2000GT, where the battery is stored on the right side and the air filter and water coolant tank on the left side. The 190z, however, has these vital components within the engine bay. *The 190Z's description references the significance both the 240Z and the 2000GT hold in American car culture. They are both regarded to mark a turning point for Japanese cars among American consumers by proving they could be desirable at an enthusiast capacity, and the 240Z in particular is held in high regard in the import tuning scene. **The 190Z's name itself is a direct reference to Nissan's Z-Car series of sports coupes. Navigation }}es:190z fr:190z pt:190z ru:190z Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online